


Lichtempfindlich

by theskew



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Krumme Hunde, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: „Was genau war das noch mal für eine seltene Krankheit?“ Boerne beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Oder vielmehr beäugte er Thiels Mütze misstrauisch.Thiel schluckte trocken. „Keine Ahnung. Darf halt nur kein Licht ran“, antwortete er, stark bemüht, möglichst gleichgültig zu klingen.„Aha.“ Boerne zog die Augenbrauen hoch.(zum Post auf livejournal)





	Lichtempfindlich

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** P12  
>  **120-Minuten-Challenge:** Nr. 3: _„Ich kann nur hoffen, du hast dafür nichts bezahlt..._  
>  **POV:** Thiel  
>  **Genre:** Humor, Slash, vielleicht ein wenig Crack.  
>  **Handlung:** _„Was genau war das noch mal für eine seltene Krankheit?“ Boerne beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Oder vielmehr beäugte er Thiels Mütze misstrauisch._  
>  _Thiel schluckte trocken. „Keine Ahnung. Darf halt nur kein Licht ran“, antwortete er, stark bemüht, möglichst gleichgültig zu klingen._  
>  _„Aha.“ Boerne zog die Augenbrauen hoch._  
>  **Episodenbezug:** Gehört irgendwo ins Universum von „Krumme Hunde“.  
>  **Länge:** ca. 1750 Wörter  
>  **Zeit:** ca. 120 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Äh... Ich habe die 120 Minuten wohl unterschätzt. Entsprechend finden sich hier Logiksprünge, OoCness und ähnliches, allgemein ist es ein wenig... unausgereift. Aber verändert wird jetzt trotzdem nichts mehr und ich weiß es wenigstens fürs nächste Mal besser. :)

 

 

„Thiel?“

 

„Hm?“ Thiel sah gedankenverloren von der Zeitschrift auf, durch die er gerade geblättert hatte – warum auch immer so etwas in Boernes Büro herumlag.

 

„Was genau war das noch mal für eine seltene Krankheit?“ Boerne beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Oder vielmehr beäugte er Thiels Mütze misstrauisch.

 

Thiel schluckte trocken. „Keine Ahnung. Darf halt nur kein Licht ran“, antwortete er, stark bemüht, möglichst gleichgültig zu klingen.

 

„Aha.“ Boerne zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und bei welchem Spezialisten waren Sie da?“

 

„Spezialisten?“ Im selben Moment biss Thiel sich auf die Zunge. Verdammt!

 

Boernes Blick wurde noch forschender. „Ja, Thiel, _Spezialisten_. Sie wissen schon, der Arzt, der Ihnen erklärt haben sollte, welche seltene Krankheit Sie da oben mit sich herumtragen und dass da, und da zitiere ich Sie, Herr Kollege, ‚kein Licht ran darf‘?“

 

Thiel senkte die Augen wieder auf die Zeitschrift und blätterte um, obwohl er kein einziges Wort gelesen hatte. „Hab‘ ich vergessen“, murmelte er knapp.

 

Boerne schwieg.

Als Thiel nach einigen Sekunden der Stille den Blick hob, sah Boerne ihn nur durchdringend an.

„Ja was?“, blaffte er. Was musste der auch so blöd glotzen?

„Geht Sie außerdem gar nichts an, was mit meinem Kopf los ist!“

 

„Und warum nicht?“, fragte Boerne scheinheilig und trat einen Schritt näher. Thiel funkelte ihn böse an.

 

„Weil das mein Kopf ist und nicht Ihrer. Und ich schwöre Ihnen, wenn Sie Ihre Hand auch nur ansatzweise in die Nähe meiner Mütze bringen, dann setzt es was!“

 

Boerne grinste süffisant. „Ach, tut es das, ja?“

 

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht.“

 

Boerne trat noch näher. Er spreizte die Finger und sein Handgelenk knackte laut. „Und was gedenken Sie dann zu tun, Herr Thiel?“

 

Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so überzeugend unschuldig klingen, während er sich gerade ganz bewusst in Schwierigkeiten brachte?!

„Boerne.“ Thiel stand auf. „Ich warne Sie, gehen Sie nicht zu weit. Das ist mein Ernst.“

 

Einen Moment lang hatte Thiel das Gefühl, so etwas wie Unsicherheit in Boernes Augen zu erkennen, aber nur einen Augenblick später war Boernes Blick so herausfordernd wie immer.

 

„Sie bluffen doch, Thiel. Und das wissen Sie genauso gut wie ich. Was können Sie mir schon anhaben, hm?“ Gott, dieses verdammte überhebliche Grinsen! Das machte ihn rasend.

 

„Haben Sie nicht noch was zu tun?“, platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Ich muss auf jeden Fall noch einiges erledigen. Tschüss, _Herr Professor_.“

Ungelenk tastete er nach der Türklinke hinter sich.

 

„Auf Wiedersehen, Thiel.“ Boerne lächelte unschuldig.

 

Thiel sah ihn wütend an. „ _Tschüss_ , hab ich gesagt.“

 

„Dann gehe ich mal davon aus, dass ich Sie nicht mitnehmen soll?“, rief Boerne ihm hinterher, als er schon längst in Richtung Ausgang eilte.

 

„Sie können mich mal!“, brüllte er zurück.

 

Erst als er wieder auf der Straße stand, fiel ihm ein, warum er eigentlich bei Boerne vorbeigeschaut hatte. Er selbst hatte erst vor einigen Minuten Feierabend gemacht und hatte Boerne gerade aus der Rechtsmedizin abholen wollen. Gemeinsamer Feierabend, gemeinsamer Heimweg, wie immer.

Scheiße.

 

Mürrisch schloss er sein Fahrrad auf. Gut, dann musste es jetzt wohl so gehen.

 

 

 

Als er zuhause ankam, stand Boernes Wagen schon vor dem Haus. _Natürlich_ war Boerne schon da, wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen. Konnte er nicht _ein Mal_ Glück haben?

 

Er revidierte den letzten Gedanken gleich wieder, als er sein Fahrrad anschloss und direkt vom ersten Regentropfen getroffen wurde. Da war es, das Glück, nur leider an der falschen Stelle. Gegen nasse Klamotten hätte er nichts gehabt, das passierte und die konnte man wechseln. Nur Boerne zu begegnen, darauf hatte er gerade überhaupt keine Lust.

Dabei war es mehr als deutlich, was Boerne wollte. Thiel hatte vom ersten Moment an gewusst, worum es Boerne ging, und er war sich sicher, dass Boerne ebenfalls wusste, dass Thiel das wusste. Aber er war derzeit einfach wirklich nicht gut auf seine eigene Frisur zu sprechen – ein Irokesenschnitt, wirklich?! –, das musste doch auch Boerne verstehen. Dass er da einfach nicht drüber reden wollte. Auch wenn Boerne ihm die Geschichte mit der Lichtempfindlichkeit nicht mal eine Sekunde lang abgenommen hatte.

Gott, wie viel deutlicher hätte er es denn noch machen sollen? Er fand, dass er durchaus klargestellt hatte, dass die Mütze und alles, was davon vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht verdeckt wurde, ein absolutes Tabu war. Und wenn Boerne das nicht verstehen wollte, dann war der auch selbst Schuld daran, wenn Thiel ihn jetzt ignorierte.

 

Gut, dass das mit dem Ignorieren nicht ganz so gut lief, wie er eigentlich geplant hatte, stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Natürlich hätte er wissen müssen, dass Boernes Tür aufgehen würde, bevor er überhaupt den richtigen Schlüssel für seine eigene gefunden hatte. Und natürlich hätte er wissen müssen, dass Boerne ihn zum Essen einladen würde. Natürlich.

Vielleicht hatte er das auch gewusst. Aber das war ja jetzt eigentlich auch schon egal.

 

„Möchten Sie nicht Ihre Mütze absetzen? Das ist unhöflich, das sollten selbst Sie wissen“, legte Boerne sofort wieder los, direkt nachdem er die Tür hinter Thiel geschlossen hatte.

 

„Das ist lichtempfindlich, Boerne, das hab ich Ihnen doch jetzt schon mindestens dreimal gesagt. Sie sind doch sonst nicht so vergesslich“, konterte Thiel. Boernes Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. Wie auf Kommando, dachte Thiel. So berechenbar.

 

„Ich bitte Sie, Thiel, ich bin doch nicht vergesslich! Ich glaube Ihnen sogar, dass Sie unter Ihrer Mütze etwas verstecken, das auf keinen Fall ans Licht kommen darf. Nur nicht, dass das tatsächlich medizinische Hintergründe hat.“

 

„So?“ Thiel versuchte, möglichst gelangweilt auszusehen. „Dann glauben Sie doch, was Sie wollen. Ist mir recht, solange Sie mich endlich damit in Ruhe lassen.“

 

Boerne schmunzelte. „Sie wissen genau, dass ich das nicht tun werde.“

 

Sie starrten sich einen Moment lang herausfordernd in die Augen. Dann grinste Boerne noch ein wenig breiter und sagte: „Außer natürlich, Sie schaffen es, mich dazu zu bringen.“

 

Thiel sah ihn an. Nein, heute würde er es Boerne nicht so leicht machen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das schaffen soll“, antwortete er scheinheilig und setzte sein unschuldigstes Lächeln auf. Was Boerne konnte, das konnte er schon lange!

 

„Wirklich nicht?“ Boerne kniff die Augen zusammen. „Also ich hätte da ja so eine Idee...“

 

„Wolltest du mich nicht zum Essen einladen?“ Thiel klopfte sich innerlich selbst auf die Schulter für seine Schauspielkünste. Er war so wütend, nach wie vor, am liebsten hätte er Boerne hier und jetzt... Aber auch ein Thiel hatte seine Prinzipien. Und jetzt war er sauer, also gab es auch keinen Sex, Ende der Diskussion.

 

Boerne trat einen Schritt näher. „Das hat doch sicher noch ein paar Minuten Zeit, oder nicht?“

 

„Ehrlich gesagt...“ Thiel legte ihm mit Unschuldsmine eine Hand auf die Brust und schob ihn ein Stückchen von sich weg. „Ich bin ziemlich hungrig.“

 

Boerne schüttelte die Hand mit einer Leichtigkeit ab, die Ihresgleichen suchte. „Das sind ja ganz neue Töne“, stichelte er. „So hungrig kannst du doch gar nicht sein.“

 

„Und wie ich das kann.“ Thiel duckte sich unter Boernes Arm durch und wollte in Richtung Küche losmarschieren, da lag Boernes Hand plötzlich auf seiner Mütze.

 

„Schlechte Idee“, kommentierte Boerne trocken und zog ihm die Mütze mit Schwung vom Kopf.

 

Die nächsten Sekunden schienen eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Thiel spürte einen kühlen Luftzug am Kopf – erstaunlich angenehm nach den endlos langen Tagen unter der Mütze – und dann hörte er nur noch sein Herz schlagen und das Blut durch seine Ohren rauschen. Er schluckte.

 

Und Boerne – lachte. Aus vollem Hals. So heftig, wie Thiel ihn bisher nur äußerst selten lachen gehört hatte.

Er gab sich den entscheidenden Ruck und drehte sich um.

 

„Das findest du witzig, ja?“ Nervig war das. Genau die Reaktion, die er von Boerne erwartet hatte. Und es war keinen Deut besser als in seiner Vorstellung.

 

Boerne konnte nicht mal mehr antworten, sondern nur atemlos nicken. Thiel spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Na super, jetzt wurde er auch noch rot. Hatte ihm ja gerade noch gefehlt.

 

„Hast du’s dann mal?“ Das regte ihn auf. Das alles hier. Die ganze Situation und am meisten Boerne. Und ein wenig wütend war er auch auf sich selbst, weil er wirklich mit allem gerechnet hatte, nur damit nicht. Verdammter Mist!

 

Boerne streckte eine Hand aus und versuchte, ihm durch die Haare zu wuscheln – oder durch das, was davon noch übrig geblieben war. Viel hatten sie ja nicht stehen lassen, seine tollen Kollegen.

Thiel duckte sich unter der Hand weg. „Lass.“

 

„Ach komm.“ Boerne probierte es erneut und wieder wich Thiel aus.

 

„Lass, hab ich gesagt!“

 

Boerne setzte einen grübelnden Blick auf. „Jetzt komm schon. Und das hast du die ganze Zeit versteckt?“

 

„Ja.“ Thiel war genervt. „Problem damit?“

 

„Im Gegenteil.“ Boerne lächelte ihn ermunternd an. „Ich finde sogar, die Frisur steht dir ausgezeichnet. Es ist nur ein wenig... ungewohnt.“

 

Thiel schnaubte. „Komm, spar dir deinen Spott.“

 

„Das ist kein Spott.“ Boernes Stimme klang ernst. „Ich finde das erstaunlicherweise wirklich nicht schlecht.“

 

„Klar.“ Thiel verdrehte die Augen.

 

„Ehrlich.“ Boerne sah ihn eindringlich an. Er schien das wirklich ernst zu meinen, schoss es Thiel durch den Kopf. Unglaublich.

„Aber... ich kann wirklich nur hoffen, dass du dafür nichts bezahlt hast“, fügte er leise an.

 

Jetzt war es an Thiel, laut aufzulachen. „Niemals.“ Er schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Wettschulden“, fügte er hinzu, als würde das alles erklären.

 

„Wettschulden.“ Boerne sah ihn neugierig an.

 

„Ja.“ Er hatte keine sonderlich große Lust, das jetzt zu erläutern. Vielleicht morgen. Oder gar nicht. Boerne musste ja wirklich nicht alles wissen.

Thiel gab sich einen Ruck. „Hast du Gel im Haus?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

 

„Gel?“ Boerne runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bitte dich. So etwas macht man doch nicht mit Gel. Ein Irokesenschnitt wird mit Haarspray aufgestellt!“

 

„Ist das nicht egal?“

 

„Nein!“ Boerne sah Thiel schockiert an. „Das ist es nicht. Ganz und gar nicht!“

 

Thiel gab nach. „Na gut, dann nehmen wir eben Haarspray. Nach dem Essen?“

 

„Gerne.“ Boerne lächelte ihn erleichtert an, und – schneller als Thiel reagieren konnte, hatte Boerne schon wieder die Hand ausgestreckt. Diesmal ließ Thiel es zu, dass Boerne ihm über den Kopf strich. Seine Frisur fühlte sich ja schon interessant an, das musste selbst er zugeben.

 

Nur Sekunden später fischte er die Hand aus seinen Haaren. „Na komm. Ich habe wirklich Hunger und wir haben ja jetzt noch was vor...“

 

Boerne ließ sich bereitwillig mitziehen. „Ich suche später mal“, erklärte er beiläufig. „Vielleicht finde ich irgendwo noch Haarfarbe...“  
  
„Boerne!“

 

„Was denn? Hast du etwa schon mal einen nicht-bunten Iro gesehen?“

 

„Boerne, untersteh dich. Ich warne dich.“

 

„Tust du das.“ Süffisant zog Boerne die Augenbrauen hoch.

 

Ja, sie hatten nach dem Essen tatsächlich noch eine ganze Menge vor.

 

 


End file.
